T'Pel (wife of Tuvok)
(grandchild) |actor = Marva Hicks Kimber Lee Renay }} T'Pel was the Vulcan wife of Starfleet officer Tuvok – together they were the parents of three sons (the oldest being Sek) and one daughter, their fourth child, Asil. Kes once described Tuvok as being completely devoted to T'Pel, suggesting great love and affection between the two. ( ) T'Pel married Tuvok in 2304. ( ) During the birth of their third and youngest son, T'Pel spent 96 hours in labor. ( ) Kathryn Janeway (a friend of the family) spoke to T'Pel shortly before left on its mission in 2371, which included finding Tuvok. Janeway told Tuvok about this once he was found. Janeway said that she and his family were "well, but worried about him." Tuvok corrected her that worry was an emotion, and she said that they "missed him." Tuvok admitted he missed his family as well. ( ) Later that year, while investigating the murder of Tolen Ren, Lidell Ren asked Tuvok if he was married. He replied in the positive, for 67 years, and she said, "I'm sure she's a fine, dispassionate woman." ( ) When Starfleet learned that Voyager s crew was still alive and trapped in the Delta Quadrant after The Doctor had been transmitted to the Alpha Quadrant, the families of Voyager s crew were informed that they were still alive, including Tuvok's wife and family. T'Pel later wrote a letter to him, transmitted through the Hirogen communications network, telling him that he was a grandfather and that she had asked the priests at the Temple of Amonak to say prayers for his safe return. ( ) Simulations / Appearances In 2372, when the Bothans used their telepathic powers to try to disable Voyager, Tuvok saw T'Pel on the bridge's viewscreen. ( ) In 2375, when a telepathic pitcher plant made the crew of Voyager believe they had returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Tuvok imagined that he was reunited with T'Pel. ( ) In 2377, Tuvok went through the pon farr and The Doctor was unavailable to administer treatment. Paris set up a holographic version of T'Pel, which he and The Doctor reasoned was the best way to deal with the issue while still remaining faithful to her. ( ) Appendices Background Information T'Pel was played by actress Marva Hicks in and and by actress Kimber Lee Renay in . Renay received no on-screen credit for her appearance. Each time that T'Pel "appeared," she was created from Tuvok's memory. The "real" T'Pel was never seen. Apocrypha T'Pel's mirror universe counterpart appeared in the novels The Mirror-Scaled Serpent and Rise Like Lions, both of which depicted her as the wife of . Like the rest of Tuvok's family, she was hidden to protect the secret of Vulcan telepathy, and was considered officially dead, murdered by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Having joined her husband aboard the in 2380 in the Star Trek: Titan book series, T'Pel became the medical assistant to the ship's chief medical officer, Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree. External link * de:T'Pel (Tuvok) TPel (wife of Tuvok) Category:Holograms